


Ignition

by evil_diabolical_oops



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Bi Kevin Day, F/M, Raven!Neil, exy or death zine 2k17, is neil playing matchmaker, or using kevin to test his future escape plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_diabolical_oops/pseuds/evil_diabolical_oops
Summary: Riko has banned all things PSU after Andrew Minyard snubbed the Ravens and signed with the Foxes, but Kevin wants to see a special interview with his father. Kevin and Thea sneak out of the Nest to watch it with a little help from a matchmaking Nathaniel.My contribution to the Exy or Death Charity Zine 2k17





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too dark in this despite being Raven-centric. Riko is controlling and hurts Jean off-page (but not badly). Nothing explicit. 
> 
> Please check out the zine on [tumblr](https://exyordeath-zine.tumblr.com)! The art for my fic was done by the amazing aelins! I still die every time I see it.

The legend was true. Kevin Day was born with an Exy racquet in hand, put there by his mother, and left inseparable from it after her death. The Exy world mourned. Kevin wasn’t allowed. The court became a treasure chest for his grief and a safe place for his indomitable spirit. On it, with the spotlight constantly on his pedigree, he could also escape himself and become a part of something greater: the perfect Court. As long as he was mindful of Riko, always mindful of Riko.

The perfect Court squared off against the rest of the Ravens, each side running with the shrill skid of nimble feet. Burst, turn, set. The ball passed from one Raven to the next with a hard smack against racquet net and answered with a backliner’s colliding stick.

It was a constant fight: keep up, keep up, keep up.

But in order to win, get ahead.

Nathaniel knocked the ball out of the opposing striker’s racquet and passed it in Kevin’s direction. He was the only one who would without first looking to Riko, and it sometimes got him in trouble. The ball knocked with a vacant thud against the plexiglass, bounced against the floor, and into Kevin’s racquet in a display of physics that would have left Sir Isaac Newton jealous.

Thea shoved against him, blocking his path forward. He took a step back, and she pushed into his space. His feet circled hers as he tried to twist around her. She curbed his advance with her racquet. He threw his hand out as if to steady himself in order to switch direction, but she caught on and moved to check him. He smiled. She wasn’t going to make this easy for him, but that was part of the fun. She gave him something to improve against.

He only had a couple of steps left, and he needed to make them count. His hip bumped against hers as he whirled around. He aimed for the goal. For a moment, it all came together. Kevin grasped it, wanting to hold onto it for as long as he could, but knowing that it would flow through his fingers like clenching water the harder he tried. He was reaching a new level in his play, and he could see it, if he didn’t get distracted by the breathless excitement of it all.

The goal lit red.

He lifted a fist in triumph.

“You got lucky,” Thea said, shaking her head as she walked past.

He followed her. “What are you doing later?”

She cocked her head but kept walking. “Hoping to get lucky again?”

“If I have a shot.”

“Not sure you have the balls.”

She stopped, and they stared at each other.

Riko’s voice broke in. “Get in position, Day.”

Kevin looked around. Everyone was waiting on him. He’d followed Thea right to her spot.

Riko was already mad at him over the failed recruitment of Andrew Minyard. Mistakes like this weren’t something he could afford. He jogged back to his place and play resumed.

Riko didn’t spare him during the after-scrimmage debrief.

“Stop wasting our time and fuck her already. We’re not here to watch you trail after her like a lovesick puppy.”

A couple of his teammates snickered.

“Our last regular season game is Thursday. Three days. Michigan State is nothing to us. We need to be focusing ahead on the upcoming championship death matches. Now is not the time for distractions.”

It was their freshman year, Riko’s first year as captain, and their first run at championships. The Ravens were already the best, and Riko needed them to be better. Perfect.

They were ushering in a new era of Exy.

Jean pointedly didn’t look at him. He never did anymore unless forced to by proximity. Next to him, Nathaniel watched with worried eyes. He was still a high school junior and escaped most of Riko’s anger. Riko mistakenly saw him as a kindred spirit, both in need of Exy to prove something to their fathers. It gave Nathaniel a subtle advantage in manipulating Riko, but Kevin didn’t have that talent.

He had to do better.

***

The next day, Kevin followed half the team as they gathered in one of the dens after lunch. They’d ordered from Three Cousins Pizza, a place better known for their fast delivery than quality Italian food. Kevin had only picked at his salad, but it wasn’t sitting well with him. He was still reeling from the news that Riko was doing an interview on Saturday — without him.

They hadn’t spent any significant time apart since Kevin had arrived at Evermore, which made the separation feel more like half a year than half a day. The Master didn’t want Riko missing much practice, not with playoffs so close, so it was a quick flight to New York City and back.

Kevin had been too chatty during the last interview, especially with regards to Andrew Minyard, and the Master thought the focus needed to be on the Ravens. He didn’t say on Riko, but Kevin understood what he meant.

Someone flipped on ESPN Exy highlights. Thea sat at one end of the couch. Kevin didn’t generally like sitting in the middle, but Nathaniel glanced from the empty seat to Thea and then nudged Kevin. As he was sitting, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, enjoying the slide of his arm against Thea’s.

_Jeremy Knox: Are you going to watch us defeat the Foxes on Saturday?_

_Kevin Day: Only if you are going to watch us against Michigan State._

_Jeremy Knox: Of course!_

Kevin slid the phone back into his pocket. Riko would see the message when he searched his phone later, but he’d know it for the harmless lie that it was. Riko had banned anything Fox related after Andrew Minyard had snubbed the Ravens for PSU. The press had jumped on the news, wondering what was wrong with Edgar Allan.

Penn State versus Northwestern highlights showed on the large television screen. Northwestern’s striker had just pulled off an impressive rebound move, but Kevin couldn’t concentrate.

Riko was leaving him.

The words replayed in his mind. He’d tripped up with Riko somehow, and it was like watching the ground rush up at him and wondering how much it was going to hurt.

Thea pressed harder against his side. He didn’t understand the game he was playing with her. He needed Exy. Give him a racquet and the court and he knew what rules to follow. There were a thousand reasons not to make a move on her, beginning with Riko, but it wasn’t just Riko that made him hesitate. Nathaniel was an ever-present reminder that Kevin should keep his focus on the court, even if the rejection had lost much of its sting.

“What does it take to impress you?” Thea asked him.

“What?”

“That striker just made a shot that was spectacularly blocked by the goalie, only to rebound directly to the other striker and back for the goal. You didn’t even blink.”

“The shootout between Breckenridge and Penn State in overtime during last year’s playoffs.”

“You like pressure.”

“Yes.”

“And high stakes.”

“Even better.”

Nathaniel dug an elbow into his side. “You’re missing it.”

The sportscaster on the television was talking. “Tune in Saturday before the game to catch the full interview with David Wymack. He’s sitting down with us to talk about his Foxes, the state of the sport, and his time training with Kayleigh Day.”

Hearing his mother’s name had lost most of its barbed edges over the years, but it was the first time hearing it in conjunction with Wymack since he’d found out who his father was. Nathaniel, Jean, and Riko were the only ones who knew.

“His Foxes play the Trojans at 1pm Eastern. You can watch on ESPN2.”

If it wasn’t for Andrew Minyard, he’d be able to watch it. But there wasn’t a private place to view it in the Nest, and even though Riko wasn’t going to be around, Kevin still couldn’t bring himself to disobey him, not when there were enough eyes to condemn him.

“Now let’s talk about the Foxes signing Andrew Minyard. No one predicted that—“

“Turn this off,” Riko ordered as he entered the room. His gaze went straight to Kevin, but he was already scrambling for the remote.

Jean limped in beside Riko. That explained what had kept them. Kevin put a warning hand on Nathaniel’s knee to stop him from doing something rash. They couldn’t do anything to help Jean, and Kevin didn’t want to lose Nathaniel too.

Riko moved to stand in front of Kevin. “Andrew Minyard wouldn’t even be news, but you just had to go in person to persuade him.”

Most of the Ravens dispersed from the den, not wanting to be collateral damage in Riko’s anger. Kevin wilted into the couch. Thea still sat beside him, and he wished she had left with the others. Nathaniel was next to him too, but he was more aware of Riko’s nature.

“They’ll forget when we win the championship,” Kevin said quietly.

“This is not the script for our rise to fame. You know that.”

Nathaniel stood up. “That loser isn’t worth any more of our time. I’m going to go practice. Are you coming, Thea?”

Riko turned to Nathaniel and said, “We’ll be there in a bit.”

Jean left with them, and Kevin hoped Nathaniel got him patched up and ready to play or it would only get worse.

For Kevin, it was a small windfall. Jean must have taken the brunt of his anger. Riko spent the next twenty minutes lecturing him on his various faults, but that was nothing against the guilt Kevin felt.

***

Friday night after watching Nathaniel’s high school Exy match, they gathered in Kevin’s and Riko’s room. A Three Cousin’s red-and-white striped pizza box sat open on the floor between the beds. Jean sat next to it, picking at the last slice of sausage pizza. Kevin rested on his bed, idly flipping through his copy of Pro Exy Weekly. Nathaniel sat on the other end. He’d ripped off the coupon sheet taped to the pizza box and was doodling ravens on it using one of Kevin’s history books as a lap desk. Riko rummaged around the room and packed his backpack with things he wanted to take with him on his trip tomorrow.

“This is wrong. I tried again to convince him to let you come,” Riko said, stuffing a paperback into his bag. “He won’t budge. He doesn’t understand we aren’t meant to be separated.”

“Maybe he’s thinking to the future when sponsorship commitments and charity events might come into conflict,” Nathaniel said. “Better to get used to it now.”

Riko scowled at him. “We’re the perfect Court. We’ll do everything together. Don’t you forget.”

“Nathaniel knows,” said Jean. “He just takes two years to catch up to everything. Except his height. I think we are stuck with that.”

“Easier to put up with than your stench,” Nathaniel said.

“My stench? Who dumped a bottle of nail polish all over his desk?”

“I wanted to paint my nails black. You’re the one that distracted me with that trick shot compilation video. And decided to clean it up with acetone. The internet said sugar.”

“We didn’t have sugar.”

“Enough.” Riko zipped his bag shut. “I expect you both to look after Kevin in my absence.”

Nathaniel shoved at Kevin’s foot resting next to him. “If Thea doesn’t get to him first.”

“She’s turning into a distraction,” Jean said.

“I’ll get it under control.”

Nathaniel yawned. “I’m going. Jean?”

“Yes.”

Nathaniel slid the history book back in place on the shelf at the end of the bed and hopped off.

“Good luck with the interview tomorrow. Let the world know we are taking over.”

“I’m holding you responsible for Kevin,” Riko said.

“We’ll return him without a scratch,” Nathaniel said. “Well, maybe with a few bruises if we play Exy.”

“Get out of here,” Jean said, pushing Nathaniel out the door.

Riko sat on the side of his own bed. It was a safe enough distance, but it still put Kevin on edge.

“This is your fault,” Riko said. “All you see is talent, and you miss everything else. Now I have to go to New York City by myself.”

“You’re right,” Kevin said. “I made a mistake.”

Riko had packed his bag, but he had to leave his favorite toy at home. Kevin waited to see how big the temper tantrum was going to be.

“You’ll make it up to me later.”

Kevin nodded. That could be anything from doing his homework to looking the other way and lying about whatever Riko had done to Jean.

Riko stood and went into the bathroom. Kevin took his first relieved breath since Tuesday.

Nathaniel had left the coupon flyer on his bed when he left. Kevin picked it up, ready to ball it and throw it in the trash when he saw the writing on it amongst the raven doodles. It was in French and at first glance would look like an order written in the margin with random numbers next to the lines, but the numbers didn’t fit with the message.

Nathaniel had a plan to help him leave the Nest if he wanted to watch the interview. Thea had already agreed to go with him. If he wanted to hear it, text to meet for breakfast tomorrow. Kevin read it again and then shoved it under his pillow to dispose of after Riko left for his trip.

No one was going to question if he disappeared with Thea for a few hours. He knew it. Nathaniel knew it. That kid was getting more devious with each passing day.

The toilet flushed.

Kevin scrambled for his phone. He had to do it now while he had the courage.

The sink turned on.

Fingers shaking, he typed out the text to Nathaniel.

Riko came out of the bathroom. “What are you doing?”

He crossed the room and took the phone out of Kevin’s hand. He read the breakfast text and nodded his approval. He tossed the phone back at Kevin and went to flop down on his bed.

Kevin turned off the light next to his bed, but sleep remained elusive. Had they loved each other, his mother and Wymack? Was is possible to love in this sport? He needed to know.

***

The plan was supposed to be simple. He would meet Thea in Nathaniel’s room where they would climb out the window. Riko might notice something out of place if they went out his, and the main entrance had a security camera, so they couldn’t go waltzing out of that. After that, it was a quick sneak through the smaller stadium side lot, dodging the security guard and cameras there before reaching the main gate in time to slip out right after the daily delivery truck.

The plan hadn’t accounted for Trevor Powell.

“Kev-in!” Trevor hopped off the couch and loped over. Kevin kept walking, but Trevor didn’t give up. “Just the man that can help me.”

“What do you want?”

“You told me I needed to watch more tape in order to improve. Find some players to mimic. Landon Marshall’s my man. He has great burst. I’m trying to copy that.”

Kevin tried sidestepping around Trevor. “You’ll never be as good.”

“He’s a three time champion. I know that. It’s something to aspire to, anyway. But I also like the way Chase Jepsen handles the ball with more finesse.”

Nathaniel walked into his line of sight and made a cut off gesture with his hand.

“You don’t have the coordination to pull off the twists he does. You should look to Alex Minor.”

“I don’t really like his style.”

Nathaniel gestured again. Kevin made a slight flop of his hand at his side as if to ask what to do. There was nothing more suspicious than Kevin Day walking away from a conversation about Exy.

“It would fit your speed better,” Kevin said.

“But it’s not very flashy.”

Oh, that was just ridiculous.

“It’s not about flash. It’s about—“

“It’s about you promising to help with my history exam and not showing up,” Nathaniel said.

“Nathaniel! Good game last night,” Trevor said.

“Thanks. If you don’t mind, I’ll be borrowing him,” Nathaniel said, practically dragging Kevin away by his sleeve.

Kevin twisted his arm and freed himself from Nathaniel’s grip. “History exam. You don’t even have a history class. You are the worst liar.”

“You’re going to be late,” Nathaniel hissed. “What was I supposed to do?”

“I tried to be mean. It didn’t work.”

“Everyone is used to it.”

They got halfway down the hallway before Jake Sullivan, sophomore backliner, caught up to them.

“Nice game last night, Nathaniel,” he said, exchanging fist bumps. “You did great. Your work with Jean and Thea is really paying off.”

Kevin threw an arm over Nathaniel’s shoulder and tried to guide him past Jake. “He’s come a long way. We still have some distance to cover.”

Like half a hallways worth.

“Of course. I think Jean could teach him more than Thea at this point,” Jake said. “Their styles are more compatible. Although no one has your speed.”

“I’ve learned to think outside of my usual skillset from Thea.”

“Which is important because he’s not going to have the size to compete like the bigger backliners,” Kevin said.

“Of course,” Jake said. “But Thea—“

“Doesn’t care what you have to say,” Thea said from behind Kevin. “Leave.”

“I didn’t mean anything—“

“Go.”

Jake looked to Kevin for a second, but then turned and left when he realized he wasn’t going to receive backup.

“What are you two doing?” Thea asked. “If we aren’t going, you should have said something instead of leaving me waiting in Nathaniel’s room.”

“The plan had a flaw,” Nathaniel said.

“We’re going,” Kevin said.

They made it to Nathaniel’s room without any further interruptions. Nathaniel hadn’t said how he got Jean out of the room, and Kevin didn’t ask. They changed into normal street clothes that wouldn’t attract as much attention as the Raven’s all black and red attire. Nathaniel covered Kevin’s tattoo with a bandage. It wouldn’t fool everyone, but it was a start. A black baseball cap finished off Kevin’s ensemble.

Thea looked nice in tight red pants and white sweater. They put on their winter coats and gloves, which Nathaniel had snuck into his room along with their clothes after breakfast. It was easier for him to wander around under the radar carrying a duffle bag.

Nathaniel opened the window to a blast of cold air. It was practically at ground level, but it was like looking down from a twenty-story building. They were really going to do this. He was going to leave the Nest. Without Riko.

But hadn’t Riko left the Nest without him?

Thea pushed him aside, pulled herself up and out. Damn, she had good form.

He couldn’t back down now. He followed.

The side lot security cameras were marked on the map Nathaniel had given them. The cameras were aimed for picking up car traffic and license plates, which meant there were a couple of blind spots that should be easy enough for a couple of humans to fit through. The Raven’s vehicles were all parked in a row up front along with the delivery truck, but cars from staff and visitors were dispersed throughout the rest of the lot that they could use as cover from the security guard.

Kevin ran for the first line of cars out of the camera’s view. He ducked down behind an older Toyota Camry and checked his watch. They were running late. The security guard was going to turn the corner any second.

They ran along the line of cars. An engine started behind them. Kevin turned. The delivery truck was pulling out of its spot. They weren’t going to make it in time.

Kevin sprinted, Thea close behind. They hit the end of the cars just as the guard turned the corner. The delivery truck was headed toward the gate. If they ran for it, they could make it, but not without being seen by the guard or one of the cameras. Kevin cursed.

The truck stopped in front of the keypad. Kevin looked around trying to find another way, but the guard wasn’t even a quarter of the way along the stadium. There was nothing he could do.

The gate opened. The truck passed through.

And then it closed.

Thea huffed her frustration behind him.

There were dozens of cars in the parking lot, but no guarantee any of them intended to leave soon. He was going to miss the interview if he didn’t think of a way to get through that gate.

The security guard was halfway now.

Being seen by the guard wasn’t going to be an issue. They could wait him out, but getting the passcode in without being caught on camera was an impossibility.

“We could wait,” Thea suggested.

“I don’t know that we have much choice.”

They watched the guard finish this stretch of the building and move on. The parking lot remained silent.

“Most of these are probably office workers in on the weekend,” Kevin said.

“Are you going to give up?”

“No.”

He had no idea how to get one of the office workers to leave. If they’d been able to do some research beforehand, maybe they could have called and pretended a family emergency. What they really needed was another delivery truck.

Delivery.

“Do you have your phone?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Call Three Cousins. Order three salads and cheese fries. And then text Nathaniel and tell him we’re expecting food.”

Salads would be pre-made, and the fries shouldn’t take long. It’d be about twenty minutes, but they’d still make it for most of the interview. If he made the call on his phone, Riko would see, and he’d ask. Kevin was a practiced liar, but not against Riko.

“The delivery guy will open the gate for us. Smart.” Thea pulled out her phone. She had to take her gloves off to dial the number, but she made the order and then texted Nathaniel.

They made it to the last row of cars closest to the gate and sat down behind a Volkswagen Golf.

Kevin rubbed at his cheeks. “Shit, it’s cold.”

“I’ve got an idea.” And then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. His gloved hands pulled her closer. He almost forgot all about parking lots and delivery trucks, and then he was pushing back.

“Wait.”

“Damn it, Kevin. I like how goal-oriented you are, but sometimes….”

“What else do you like about me?”

“Not much right now.”

“I’ll tell you what I like about you.”

“My ass.”

“That’s a good start. But also how you treat Nathaniel,” he said. “And Jean.”

“What happened between you and Jean?”

“I can’t really talk about it.”

“Well, go on then.”

“I like how you don’t take any shit from people. Remember that time with Steve MacKenzie?”

“Which one? The time I locked him in the storage closet, or the time I threw my Gatorade in his face while the cameras were on us?”

“Both.” Kevin laughed.

They spent a cold twenty-five minutes reminiscing before the sound of an engine announced the arrival of the delivery car. They were ready when the beat up Civic with the Three Cousins topper passed through the opened gate.

***

The interview was already showing when they arrived at the sports bar. They sat at a couple of empty stools at the end of the bar with a close view of the televisions. The sound was up, but closed caption was also running across the screen.

Wymack was talking about his team’s season and the disappointment of not making the playoffs. The bartender came over and took their order.

“Water?” Thea asked.

Kevin shrugged. “It’s a little early to be drinking.”

“You never drink no matter what time it is. Why?”

Kevin slanted her a look that he hoped she interpreted as Kevin Day, star athlete, was above that type of thing, but the truth was Riko. He didn’t want to lose control around Riko.

The bartender returned with Thea’s rum and coke and Kevin’s water. Wymack was beginning to talk about next season. He expected things to change next year with the addition of Andrew Minyard and the other members of his family. Kevin groaned.

“Everywhere you go, isn’t he?” Thea asked.

“We wouldn’t have signed his family. I don’t know why they are making it out to be more than that.”

“It’s because the great Kevin Day went to recruit him. Was he really that good?”

“Better.” Kevin clenched and unclenched his fist. “Do you ever see someone with talent and just know?”

“No. Not all of us have the ability to find diamonds in the rough. I never would have seen Nathaniel’s potential as a backliner if it wasn’t for you.”

“He’d have made a better striker.”

“Best to not tell Riko that.”

“No.”

It felt like he was keeping a lot from Riko now, and in truth, he almost hated Andrew Minyard for shining a light on the gulf that had been building between them. _You've built an entire career around being second best._ That accusation had ignited something compulsive and unrelenting inside of him. He could be the best, as long as he was the only one who knew.

The interviewer changed direction and brought up Kayleigh Day. When Kevin was younger, it had been like a punch in the gut every time her name was invoked. As a co-founder of the sport, it was inevitable that anyone and everyone in it would talk about her. He’d become immune over time, but the subtle shift in Wymack’s demeanor, the way he became just a bit more serious, sent Kevin back to those early days of longing and heartbreak.

“If she could have settled down long enough, she would have made the best coach in the sport,” Wymack said.

“Why do you say that?” the interviewer asked.

“She had all of the right sayings. She’d throw you right in and say, ‘Example is the only way to teach.’ Or one of her favorites: ‘Practice until you can’t get it wrong.’ By the end of the day with her, you were ready to take on the world with a half-dozen mantras in your head.”

“She had a lot of fire in her.”

“Exactly. Although people tend to write her off as inspirational, they forget she was also very technical.”

“Someone had to write all those rules.”

“Yes,” Wymack said. “She also invented at least half of the Raven Drills, do you know that? Only they weren’t Raven Drills to her. I think a few of the later ones started as a game to keep Kevin occupied on the court. But that was long after I trained with her. Coach Moriyama adopted most of them, so they became Raven Drills.”

“I did not know that.”

“She co-founded the sport, but rarely gets half the credit.”

“There’s been a lot of talk about the role of women in the sport. As you say, it was co-created by Kayleigh, but women have largely been pushed aside. Your team is unique in having Dan Wilds as captain.”

Wymack continued to talk, but Kevin couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t move. His whole world was still and raw. Thea was watching him, and even though he hadn’t said or done anything, he knew she was getting a rare glimpse into Kevin Day the person.

Finally, he took a sip of his water. Wymack had loved his mother. He didn’t know why it was so important to him that they shared that, but it was.

The interview concluded with a reiteration of the Foxes potential for next year and the programming switched to pregame fanfare.

“Who would you rather face in playoffs, USC or Penn State?” Thea asked. He was grateful that she was going to leave the subject of his mother alone.

“USC, of course.”

“So the crush is real.”

Kevin waved a dismissive hand. In truth, Jeremy was always smiling for the cameras, and Kevin wanted his own smile to be as genuine as Jeremy’s someday. “He’s a talented player.”

“He’s also good looking.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Good. Because he’s not the best looking player on that team.”

“What? That’s not true.”

Thea didn’t respond immediately. They were flashing player introductions for each side’s starting lines. Laila Dermott’s face came on screen. Thea pointed. “Look at her. That’s the best ass in Division I Exy. Tell me you aren’t interested.”

“Jeremy’s hotter.”

“I knew it.”

“You know about Nathaniel.”

“He told me when it happened.”

“Want to know a secret? You’re better looking than all of them.”

She punched his shoulder. “You’re not getting in my pants that easy.”

He smiled and shook his head.

“First, we’re going to take a shot to celebrate when Jeremy scores his first goal,” she said.

“Fine.”

“And then I’m going to order us some food, real food, and you are going to eat it.”

“I eat.”

“I’ve seen what you eat. That’s no way to live, Kevin.”

The Exy game started in the background.

“My turn. After the first person to score on Dermott, you’re going to tell me when you figured out you were bi.”

Thea pretended to think about it. “Only if you tell me what really happened on that balcony in Paris after Jeremy scores.”

“Deal.”

Later, as they walked back to the Nest, he grabbed her hand and held on. Watching the Trojans game with her was special in a way that few things in his life were. He didn’t know how the plan to sneak back in was going to go. He didn’t know how he was going to keep this thing between them a secret, but he could make it work. As long as he was mindful of Riko, always mindful of Riko.


End file.
